Wrong Turn
by Loka-Tenshi
Summary: When the three brothers make a wrong turn and find their true love they're happy. What happens when their love leaves them? Will they look for them or what will they do?...Bad at summarize. First fan fiction.! Hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.! **

**This is my first fan fiction. I Hope you like it please review tell me what you think and what you think would make the story better.  
**

* * *

It was the middle of the night. Ryou, Malik and Yugi were walking home from a party. It was quiet and dark. The moon barely lighted the streets. They couldn't really see where they were going so they made a wrong turn. They passed by three guys that were smoking, laughing and drinking."What are you doing here?" one of them asked.

"This is our territory no one is allowed to pass by here unless we let them." the other one stated. "We don't want any trouble we are just trying to get home." Malik said. "Is that right then why did you guys pass by here?'' they asked walking over to them. Malik showed no fear but Ryou and Yugi did. They quivered behind Malik.

"Oh i don't know maybe because we live threw here dumb bitch." with that said they started running for their lives. They guys ran after them. Making another wrong turn they ended up in a dead end. They turned around and started running the other way but came to a stop when they saw the three guys blocking their way.

They all started laughing and walked over to them. " Guys lets teach these punks not to mess with us." The main leader threw a punch at Malik but Malik blocked it. He threw a punch back and hit him. Seeing this his the other two guys ganged up on Malik. Ryou and Yugi jumped in for him. Yugi being short, jumped on one of the guys, he had his both arms around the guys neck chocking him. Meanwhile Ryou kicked the other guy and punched him in the stomach with all his strength. The guy went back and Ryou threw another punch and the guy hit the floor.

Malik punched the guy again but he blocked it and punched him back. Then he got Malik by the shirt and threw him to the wall and kicked him several times. Malik then was coughing and coughing trying to get his breath back. The guy took out a pocket knife and swang it at Malik until he felt a hand holding his. "You really should pick on someone your own size." a voice said. Then the mysterious guy took the knife away and pulled him back so he would be on the floor. The mysterious guy was kind of tall and looked like he had blonde/white hair.

Malik couldn't really see since it was dark. Malik then saw that apart from the guys that were beaten Ryou, Yugi and him up, there was three more guys and were apparently saving them. He then was watching all of them fight. He went over to Ryou and Yugi. "Are you guys okay?" he said "Yeah we are fine just a little hurt."Ryou replied. They all turned around to watch the guys fight. They all were wearing a long black coat. One of them was tall cuz of his hair it was spiky kind of like Yugi's. The other one was tall and had white hair.

Then they were standing in front of them offering their hand to help them get up. "Are you guys okay?" the kid with the spiky hair asked. "Y-yes we are thank you.'' Yugi said a little scared. ''Please don't be afraid of me i-we won't do anything." he assured him. "Who are you?" Ryou asked. "That doesn't matter you'll know soon." the white haired guy answered and then walked away. The spiky haired kid followed so did the other kid. "Wait." Malik said holding his arm forcing the guy to turn again. "Can you at least tell us your names?" Malik asked.

"You'll know soon enough." the kid said an walked away and just like that they were gone. They stayed in shock for a few minutes. "Lets go home." Malik said. They found their way home. They quickly changed into their pj's and went to bed. The next day they woke up and found Yugi cooking for them. "Good morning." he said with a huge smile. "Ehh morning." Malik and Ryou said in a unison. "Slept well?" he asked "Like a baby." Ryou answered. They ate ain silence at first. "So who do you think the guys were?" Yugi asked

"I don't know but i am sure glad that they showed up." Malik said "Me too. Who knows what would've happened if they didn't." Ryou said "That is it no more parties for us okay!" Yugi stated and stood up and took his plate to the kitchen. "Woah Yugi fist of all I'm the oldest so i get to say what we do and what we don't. Second just because of that doesn't mean I'm going to stop going to parties at night okay Yug'." Yugi stayed quiet and put his head down. Another moment of silence. Ryou broke the silence "So you know we have to go shopping."

"What shopping for what?" Malik said "What do you mean for what? for school tomorrow duh." said Yugi "What? Summer is over? Already?" Malik said in surprised. "Ugh.! Malik you never know when we are going to school and your suppose to 'take care' of us." Ryou said "Well don't get mad just get ready and lets go shopping for school supplies." They all headed upstairs and got ready. Then they went outside and waited for the bus so they can go to a store not that far away from their house.

They spent hours shopping going from store to store. Trying to find everything they needed. When they finally got home it was 8:30 pm. "Alright i think its time for us to go to sleep. We have to wake up early sadly." Malik said They were all so tired of walking all day that they listened and went to sleep. The next morning they were in a hurry getting ready and putting their stuff in their backpacks. "You uys have to eat." Yugi said putting food in the table. "No if we eat we'll be late!" Malik shouted from upstairs. "Ryou! Hurry up!" Malik shouted.

"Just eat! Now!" Yugi demanded Malik. "But Yu-" he was cut off "I said now! If you don't You'll fall asleep in class." Ryou came down the stairs "I'm ready!'' Ryou said excited. ''Hahaha why are you so excited?'' Malik asked still laughing. ''Because i like school and you know that.'' he said getting a plate and putting food on it. They all ended up eating and then they were on their way to school.''Is it me or did this dumb school got smaller?'' Malik asked. Neither Ryou or Yugi answered. They went to the main office and got their classes.

"Aaww i have English for first period." Malik whined. "We all do we have the same class dumbo." Yugi said and jumped up to hit Malik in the head. "Shut up short stuff you can barely hit me'' Ryou was laughing so badly he needed to go to the restroom.''Hey I'll be back i need to go pee.'' he said and left to the restroom. When Ryou was washing his hands he notice something familiar about the guy next to him. He turned and found the kid staring at him. The kid shot him a slight smile Ryou did the same. ''Do i know you?'' Ryou asked.

''I don't know do you?" the kid asked. Ryou looked down and thought for a few seconds. Then looked up to reply but the kid was gone. Then it hit him 'Was that the kid from last night? no it couldn't be he looked way older' Ryou thought to himself. He walked out of the restroom and went to the class were he found his brothers saving a seat for him. "Ryou?...Ryou!" Malik screamed "Huh? What?" "Whats wrong? You look scared" He said. ''When i was int he restroom i thought i saw-" he was cut off by the teacher. "Good morning students."

The rest of the class was boring and went by slow for them especially for Malik. "Finally lunch." Malik said stretching. "Hey! Malik, Yugi, Ryou!'' Joey yelled running towards them. ''Did 'ya hear?" he asked practically jumping up and down. "Hear what?" they said in a unison. ''About the three new students. Everyone is talking about them. They say that they kind of look like you guys only in a taller darker form.'' they laughed in a unison. ''Joey that is ridiculous no one looks like us.'' Malik said chuckling a little. 'Ring Ring Ring' ''Ugh more boring hours''

Luckily the three brothers had the same class next. "Okay students take out a peace of paper an rite down these questions" he said pointing to the then Three guys wearing black walked in. They gave a paper to the teacher and then "Your attention please! I would like you to meet your new classmates. Yami, Marik and Bakura." he said. The brothers looked up and stared for minutes. Why did they look so familiar.

* * *

**First fan fiction. If you guys like this ill update. Hopefully you do.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone Im glad i had a few reviewers sorry this took so long I had a bit of writers block. :) anyway lets get to the story

Oh and I think Im going to take long to update again its all this school then the finals are coming and I need to study.

* * *

_After school_

Malik was walking alone and stopped at the lunch area to wait for his brothers. That's when he spotted the new students. It was incredible how the kid Marik looked so much like him. Malik caught himself staring at him. /He doesn't look like me/ he thought. /His hair is crazier than mines and kind of shiny. His eyes are gorgeous and he has more muscles than me. / Marik then saw that Malik was staring at him. Malik quickly looked away. "Don't you even think about it." Bakura said with an angry voice.

"Why not? I'm bound to talk to him either way." Marik said. "Marik you know it will be dangerous if you go talk to him and they see you. They will hurt him without a second to think about it." Yami said. "We don't want that or do we?" Bakura asked. Marik didn't answer he just stared and shook his head. "Just give me a minute." With that Marik left and walked towards Malik. "Marik!" Bakura hissed. "It no uses just leave him and make sure they don't see him." Yami said. "Hi. Its Malik right." Marik said. "Yeah." He replied in a low voice.

"I'm-"He was cut off "Marik yeah I know." Marik smiled "At least someone knows my name. So why are you here alone?" He asked still smiling. Yugi and Ryou came out of the building and stopped when they saw Malik and Marik talking. "I'm waiting for my brothers." He said. "Oh. You have a brother?" He asked sitting down. "Two actually. Yugi and Ryou." He explained. "Oh I see. Well do you think we could hang-" He began but was cut off when Bakura pulled him. "What are you doing? You can't even talk to him let alone hang out with him." He growled. Marik pulled away "Shut up! They won't even know it. We'll hang out somewhere where they can't see us."

Yami came right on time before Bakura exploded with anger. "Bakura calm down.'' Yami said stepping between them. "I think he knows what he is doing." He said. "Fine then but if something-'' he got cut off by Malik. "Why can't we hang out together?'' He asked. Ryou came and grabbed Malik. "Lets go." He said. "Yeah I think its bet if you go. I need to have a little talk with Marik." Yami said. Malik looked down and then at Marik. He smiled and turned to walk away. "Wait." Marik grabbed him by the arm causing Malik to turn. "What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked. "Nothing I think." Malik said. "You sure?" he asked. Malik nodded. "Would you like to hang out? To get to know each other since we ''look" alike." He said with a smile.

"Sure what time?"

"After school if it's alright with you."

"Yea it is."

"Why don't we all hang out?" Yugi asked.

"I don't think that's-" Marik was cut off

"Yeah we should." Yami said

"Great we'll see you tomorrow then." Ryou said and they all turned and walked away.

"What exactly was that?" Bakura hissed. "Oh shut up you know you want to meet him." Marik said. "Yeah but what if they see us you know we are not supposed to talk to mortals let alone hang out with them." Yami shot him a glare that said _get over it. "_Fine I'll risk one day just for meeting him." He said and they all left.

"Who is making food today?" Malik asked when they got home. "You dumbo." Ryou replied. Malik groaned "Fine" he said heading to the kitchen. A few minutes later they all were eating. "You need a little more salt" Ryou said chuckling a little bit. Yugi laughed but Malik didn't. It's not my fault that mom didn't show me how to cook before she decided to leave us." He said They stayed quiet for a bit. " Lets not bring her up okay." They all nodded. "We don't need her. Each other is all we need." Yugi said and they all smiled. After they ate they did their homework and then went to sleep.

* * *

Next morning they all got ready and went to school. While they where walking to school Malik kept looking around like if someone was following them. "Whats wrong?" Yugi asked. "I keep having this feeling that someone is following us." Malik said. They all stopped and looked around. ''Its probably in my mind.'' he said. "Yeah come on we are going to be late for school." Ryou said ''You worry to much." Malik said. "Whatever."

"Is that them?" A voice asked ''I don't know "They look like them." another voice said. ''Lets follow them.'' another said. They followed the three brothers and cam to notice they weren't who they were looking for."Wait maybe they could lead us to them." The three brothers entered school and went to go eat. "So were do you think we are going to hang out today?" Ryou asked. ''I don't know." Yugi said. ''Guess we just have to wait." Malik said.

The day went by slow all the brothers could think of was what was going to happen after school. They were very excited. After 8 hours of waiting school was finally over. They waited in the front of the school. "Maybe they are not coming anymore." Yugi said. "I think they are just running late." Ryou said. ''That would be messed up if they don't show up. After all they were the ones who invited us." Malik said. "That would be messed up but we wouldn't do that." Marik said. "Okay so where do we go?" Malik asked

"You guys hungry?" Bakura asked. They all nodded "Okay lets see where we can eat." They went to a restaurant named _Philipe_. They stayed there for two hours. Asking questions laughing having fun. It was 5:30 and they had run out of things to talk about. "So what now?" Malik asked. ''You guys wanna go to the arcade?'' Marik asked. They all nodded and where heading to the arcade. Marik and Malik where in the game of riding bikes. Yami and Yugi where playing pac man and Bakura and Ryou where playing a shooting game.

They stayed there til 8:00 pm when the arcade was closing. "Wow its late.'' Ryou said "Yeah lets go home." Yugi said "Would you mind us walking you?" Marik said. "No.'' Malik said before Ryour or Yugi could answer. So they walked the three brothers but something was wrong. Yami stopped and looked around he had this bad feeling. "What happened?'' Bakura asked. "Someone is following us.'' Yami said ''Do you think it could be-'' ''No they couldn't be able to find us'' Yami said "But what if they somehow did. We have to walk faster.'' Yami nodded.

''Told you if we followed them we would find the'' a voice said. ''How?'' another asked. ''Look at them they look exactly alike well kind of.'' he responded. ''Do we attack them now?'' ''Don't be stupid Valon. Not now Later we just have to be patient.'' Valon nodded. ''So we just watch them?'' Valon asked. ''Valon were you born stupid or act stupid?'' a voice asked ''Fuck you Raphal!'' Raphal chuckled ''Lets call the boss and let him know that we found them.''

"How far is your house?'' Bakura asked.''You don't have to walk us if you don't want." Ryou said. "It's not that I was just saying." Bakura said "Well we are almost there'' Yugi said "They left." Yami whispered to Bakura. ''Ok good'' Bakura said. "Well this is our house.'' Ryou said. "Wow it's big.'' Yami said ''You wanna come inside?" Ryou asked ''Yeah su-'' Marik was cut off ''Actually we really have to go.'' Bakura said. "Oh okay.'' Ryou said. "We'll see you tomorrow.'' Yami said and with that they left.

* * *

Well that's all i can come up with. So please review and I'll try to update as soon as I can

:)


End file.
